


A letter to tooru

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Even in the form of a kind of shit thing, Felt like I had to contribute something to this fandom, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't really know - Freeform, Kind of based off my life, M/M, Suicide, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suicide sadness and secluded harmony</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so like dont eat me

Dearest oikawa,

 

Its been a while, has it not, well not for you but for me it has. I miss you. It hurts like hell not seeing your smile and goofy peace sign at practice, but "I will move on" ... Or so they say. The days blend together I tend to loose track. Monday seems to flow effortlessly into friday, and then friday becomes monday again. They all say its a sign of grief but I'm not so sure because your not really gone, are you. Some days its like I can feel your presence behind me. But when I turn you are never there. I miss you oikawa please come back 

 

From your dearest iwa-chan 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Delete draft [Y] / [N]  
\---///--/-  
Draft deleted  
\---------------------------------------------- He heard it on the news later that night;  
They found a body. Oikawa was dead.

 

He had ended his own life


	2. hajime, my dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toorus death note

A plain note bext to a pale body. A heart poured out onto paper. The police had kept it as evidence but a few weeks later they gave it to to the name titled on the front. Iwaizumi hajime. A single tear drips down his cheek as he opens the letter.

To hajime,

I could start this with a pointless "if your reading this then it worked" but i think you know that. Im sorry I left you without saying goodbye but I cant you trying to convince me otherwise now Could I? But i decided to write this seeing as you cant stop me now. You finally have everything you want, the girl of your dreams. A great family and a great job. I have nothing. You have someone better than me and thats what everyone does. I am a filler for pain so no one stays. To you i was replaceable but i fell in love with you. I could list all the beautiful things about you but that would break me further.  
So this is a goodbye forever my love.

Love from tooru


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a journey

It is almost ironic, is it not. How the human brain made a way for its host to suffer the most insufferable pain. How our hearts tendons can literally snap from being heart broken. How just like all of us. These two poor lovers could simply not over come the smallest of obstacles to see that what they had was returned. That the other did love them. How even though one was flashy the other not. They could have been beautiful. But it was just that...

 

What could have been but now never will.


End file.
